Cal Hockley
Caledon "Cal" Hockley III is the main antagonist in James Cameron's hit movie "Titanic". He is Rose's extremely arrogant fiancé that wants to marry her at all costs to have her fortune. He was portrayed by Billy Zane. Cal was so ruthless that he had his rival chained to the sinking ship in a desperate attempt to keep Rose for himself, though his efforts were to no avail as his violent temper and general contempt for others simply served to alienate him further from the woman he claimed to love. History Cal was the proud son of a Pittsburgh steel industry tycoon that boarded the RMS Titanic with the First Class in 1912, appointed as a possible fiancé for Rose DeWitt Bukater (the film's protagonist) by her mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, both from the First Class as well, in an attempt to inherit his fortune, which Cal also wanted in Rose. Throughout the movie, Cal attempts to convince Rose into marrying him without success, as Rose is in love with Third Class passenger Jack Dawson. This is quickly noticed by Hockley and gets him into acting more aggressively towards her, but also more kind towards the end, when he gives her a necklace with the Heart of the Ocean, a valuable, heart-shaped, blue diamond. Rose then used the diamond when Jack proposed to draw her while only using the necklace. Cal discovered the drawing and decided to separate Rose and Jack once and for all. However, the Titanic hits an iceberg while halfway to New York, at first looking like minor damage. Meanwhile, Cal creates a minor commotion in Rose's bedroom and gets Jack blamed for theft of the diamond, sending him to the ship's lower rooms to be strapped to a pipe with Lovejoy as a guard, but he is freed by Rose. When the ship's damage are proven as fatal, Cal tricks Rose into boarding a lifeboat while promising he and Jack will board another one. Although Rose jumps back into the sinking Titanic and reunites with Jack in the Grand Staircase. Cal became enraged by this, took Lovejoy's gun and chased the two throughout the ship in an effort to shoot them. The gun quickly ran out of bullets, and he gave up his pursuit. He tried to get back on a lifeboat after making a deal with William Murdoch, however Murdoch won't let him on. When he reminded him of the deal, Murdoch replied, "Your money can't save you any more than it could save me." He then threw the money back at Cal. He was then pushed back by Murdoch which made him angry. Murdoch unintentionally ended up shooting Thomas Ryan and an unknown passenger much to Cal's shock. Murdoch then killed himself with the gun. Cal then stole a child and was allowed to board a lifeboat after passing the child off as his own. The boat he was on became trapped, but was freed when Jack's friend, Fabrizio De Rossi, cut it loose. A few minutes later Cal witnessed Fabrizio get crushed under a steam stack. After the event of trying to survive the sinking and getting on the lifeboat, while waiting for the RMS Carpathia to arrive he accepts a sip of whiskey from another passenger. He never saw Rose again after the sinking. Even though he survived the Titanic, Rose (in present time) states that he got married to another woman and inherited his millions. But Rose also said, for what she's read, that Cal committed suicide sometime during the 1929 Wall Street Crash via a pistol in his mouth. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Insecure Villains Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Envious Villains Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Rich Villains Category:Elitist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath